


Unhinged Complications

by BittenTogether



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittenTogether/pseuds/BittenTogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruined with the only things that once kept it going, Alfred faces problems he never had to before.. Along the way he comes across extreme challenges and throw backs, will he make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me, although all constructive criticism is welcomed.

**647 Days After.**

The bitter cold had travelled throughout the whole of his body, reaching every dead end there possibly is.. His fingers, his toes, his nose. Everything felt numb as he wrapped the scrawny coat further around his emaciated figure. He had to use every last bit of his hope to push further through the abnormal cold gushes of snowy wind, the snow flakes no longer felt delicate, they felt like they were slicing through his soft gentle skin the more he pushed through. He began to feel as if this whole trip was... some what pointless, after he had suffered so much pain.. He wanted to collapse onto the floor and give up, take away all of the torment he possessed in his heart. Alfred clutched his coat so hard that whiteness from the pressure dominated the throbbing redness from the blistering cold. His lips were a tender shade of powdery blue, every inch of his face seemed to be frozen, he could hardly scan the surroundings with his cerulean blue eyes because petite snowflakes invaded the space on top of his eyelashes and gently dropped down onto his rosy red cheeks. He breathed out slowly when he saw the blurry dull figure staggering towards him up ahead. Without hesitating he sprinted towards it and pulled his meagre sized dagger out and pierced the inadequate creature in the side of it's skull, it dropped lifelessly into the snow; Alfred stared longingly at the blue and black knitted scarf around it's neck.. He needed something that would warm him up and the scarf looked just like it would do the job. He looted the scarf and began walking again, he'd need a place to stay the night, which was quite an intruding thought as he made his way through the groggy streets of Camden. You'd think this place would be packed with the filthy rotten creatures. But they weren't.. as soon as the infection broke out, everyone had crammed their way into the country side, that's where they were all situated right now, where you really didn't want to be. It was kind of ironic that a neighbourhood known for its exuberant markets and colourful night life was so still.. Halcyon and hushed. Alfred saw a familiar looking place ahead, he made his way over to look at it, taking out his knife he slowly opened the door.

Inside the place, it was serene.. but Alfred knew nothing other than the fact the silence was often the devils disguise. Silence is not to be trusted, it is to be murdered. He banged loudly onto the wall of the average sized place, Immediately, a rotter falls down the steps opposite him with a violent bang. He frantically scrambles to it, grabbing a chair and restraining it to them ground, once he has a tight grip he proceeds to puncture its skull with his sharp blade. The rotter stops writhing and becomes defunct and motionless. He takes the chair away and, like routine, he simply drags it outside by its legs. He leaves it in the cold to rot, where it belongs and closes the door behind him when he goes back inside, he barricades the door and the stairs with some furniture and going ahead with breaking chairs for wood to start a fire.

Later, he is sat by the fire, warming up his body and almost drying his soggy clothes, being beside the fire is currently his favourite place to be because he is so tranquil and undisturbed... at least he believes he is until he hears a crash from upstairs, and a creak of floorboards. Alfred frowns and gets up, taking his torch from his bag and the knife from his pocket, he shines the bright light up the stairs, only to see nothing. "Hello?" He asks, his tone deep and husky. No response. 'Rotter.' He thinks, sighing, he climbs over his barricade and slowly advances up the stairs, slightly jumping when he hears another noise from the floor above. "Don't fucking hide from me.." He mutters, biting his lip and turning the corner and shining the light down the corridor, only to see a man, he was round about his age, with muddy blonde hair and a fragile bony figure, he was alarmed when the light shone in his direction and his arms flung up immediately.

"Please! Don't hurt me.." He begged, his accent definitely originating from England.

"...Who are you?" Alfred asked wearily, holding his knife tightly by his side.

"I'm.. Arthur." He said, his voice smaller, probably due to intimidation.

"How did you get in here?!" Alfred demanded to know the answer to so many questions but he was kind of happy to see another person alive.. alive and well. He hadn't seen another person since.. since..

"I-I-I was... Already in here, I was just stuck in one of the rooms because the... thing was blocking my way out." He explains.

"Well get out, I've set up camp here and it isn't big enough for the both of us." He stated, no matter how much he longed company, he couldn't accept another burden, he'd just drag him down and he didn't need that.

"Please.. It's dark out there.." Arthur whispered. "Just let me stay here for tonight, this house is really big and I can stay up hear and we can just avoid each other." Arthur pleaded, turning towards him, his eyes clearly watering. "Don't make me go back out there." He begs. Alfred glares at him.  
  
"How can I trust you, you literally snaked your way out of there, you didn't even reply to my calls, how do I know you won't just rob me while I sleep?" He sighs. Arthur frowns.

"Do I look like the type of person to want to rob you and run off into the night time?" He sighs.

"You can't trust everyone you meet." He states.

  
 **4 Days After.**

Things were chaos. No one had seen it coming, the streets were ravaged with beasts that could've only come from the deepest and darkest parts of hell. But right now, Alfred was with Lovino, things were okay as they bundled up together in Alfred's apartment.. Lovino suggested that it would be best to barricade the door and find weapons just in case they got in, and when they did, they were prepared, the door had been weak already and just as they were settling down, some of them broke in and Alfred was faced head to head with the rotten disgusting diseased creature... He didn't want to hurt it, no matter if they were unholy monsters.. He couldn't kill something that once had a life.. that has loved ones. He glanced over to Lovino who was pinned against the wall. It made him angry, his heart pounded, if Lovino ever died, he wouldn't be able to live, to go on.. So he did it... He pushed the creature backwards and it fell onto the floor, Alfred stabbed the rotter in the chest but it didn't die.. It still grabbed out for him and he was soon pulled towards the snapping teeth of the creature. He screamed, stabbing it in the head and it stopped dead. He quickly pushed himself off and ran to Lovino who was trying to get a rotter off of him. Alfred pushed the rotter to the ground and then kicked it's head, stabbing it. He angrily cried, it pained him to kill something, even if it was for the best. Lovino just panted and looked at him. "Alfred.. are you okay?" He asked. Alfred nodded and took Lovino's hand.

"We need to leave here Lovino." He says frantically, he wiped away his tears while dragging him to the cupboards where he rummaged about for tinned food, once he found it, he shoved the tins into a backpack and he found empty bottles which he filled with water, Lovino did the same.

After the the two teenagers had packed their things up, they travelled out of the apartments to the streets, they were fairly quite but he knew that they had to find another place to hide soon because it got worse at night, which he had observed throughout the last few nights in the apartment, as he used to watch them out of the windows at night. Something about the night made the rotter's comfortable. He was shivering, it wasn't exactly the warmest weather lately, which unnerved him even more because he worried about Lovino's petite body getting cold and weak.


End file.
